


Love Me

by AndiiErestor



Series: Drabbles Out of Control [7]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, selfcest is always good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble request: "I'll write a fluffy drabble about our characters."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings (and associated) book series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Erestor smiled softly and whistled to himself as he folded the laundry. He set the trousers atop the pile of neatly folded clothes belonging to himself and his lover. It was sometimes hard to tell their clothes apart - unless it was a very particular piece or one tailored to fit exactly they weren't picky about whose clothes they ended up wearing. The councillor sighed happily at the thought and ran his hand over his hair, causing several strands to come loose of his high ponytail and fall over his face as he continued his folding.

Arms slowly wound themselves around his waist from behind. He leaned back into the touch, while simultaneously holding up a shirt and frowning at a small ink stain that still refused to disappear. He wondered which of them the shirt belonged to and who would need to replace it and Erestor's sweet voice floated over to him, breath ghosting over his ear, "You look so magnificently seductive doing the smallest of things, _meleth nín_ , but how you manage to do so while folding clothes is beyond me," he paused and spun Erestor around to face him, "This frown however -" he pressed a gentle hand to Erestor's cheek, smoothing his thumb over a furrowed brow, "This frown is positively delicious."

He pulled Erestor forward and kissed his full lips, tongues slowly coming forth for a short battle for dominance before both pulled back for air, "Forget the stain, _melethron_ , and come join me in bed…"

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> meleth nín – my love  
> melethron - lover


End file.
